The Price Of Silence Tag for ep4x08
by Rothelena
Summary: Tag for "Pink Tops". WARNING: this is M, and PWP, just a little afterthought to the episode to make me - and hopefully you, too- feel good. Again: M, which means in my case- very explicit. Be prepared.


_Tag for ep.4x08 "Pink Tops". M, M, M. And PWP. I can't be angry with him for not talking to Lisbon, because in this episode, I just felt all that exasperated, adoring tenderness for him that attracted me to this show in the first place. He is a sassy little devil, isn't he? Meh, I love him. And I'm sure, deep down in her heart, Lisbon does, too._

_Disclaimer: Nope. Still not mine. But it's not my fault that Bruno Heller always screams "Cut" before those episodes are really finished, is it?_

The Price of Silence

Patrick Jane chuckled without humor in the suffocating solitude of the attic. He had tried to take the loneliness like a man. Truth was, he felt small and sad and lost. Needy.

He had hidden from her, successfully so. He knew that Lisbon wouldn't be surprised. He smiled to himself. She knew him so well, the little vixen. He could almost imagine her resigned sigh when she realized that he didn't plan to talk to her. Which would be the moment she turned from the grieving widower and found him gone. A little sadness mixed into his smile. He couldn't allow anybody to hurt her. Even if it meant hurting her himself.

He closed his eyes and let his hand wander over the cottony softness of his clothes, carefully pushing his fingers beneath his waistband. His hips pushed upwards when he imagined the touch to be hers. Imagined small, dainty fingers invading his most personal space before they gripped him mercilessly- Lisbon liked to show him who was boss.

His eyes snapped open. Damn, he was lonely.

He pulled his hand back and got up with a sigh.

Maybe he could strike a deal with her.

xxMentalistxx

Teresa Lisbon looked out of the window with an exasperated sigh and thought about how in hell she could make this deceiving little devil talk.

She had known it would come to this. Had known it the moment she'd seen the bloody, smiling face on the wall, dread seeping into her like an icy mist. He wouldn't talk to her. The lonesome ranger would set out to kill the enemy on his own. Damn, Jane, you're an idiot fool. I hate you.

She felt his presence before she saw him, and the love for him hit her like a thunderstorm. She almost choked. Yeah, whom was she kidding. She was kissing the floor he was walking on, the stupid son of a bitch.

She wanted to slap some sense into him. Or lick him in places that would make him scream.

She tried to hide her involuntary grin. Too late, but who cared? Jane could read her dirty thoughts anyway.

She looked at him. Annoyed. And she didn't need to fake it.

"Came to talk?" she growled.

"Uhm…" he started "…not really. Let's make a deal instead: no talking, but you can do with me whatever you want."

"What if I want to kick your ass?" she said "Repeatedly?"

He grinned.

"Kick away, Lisbon." He chuckled "I'm a sucker for pain."

He toed off his shoes and socks, shoving them into a corner.

Lisbon got up and walked around her desk, leaning against it. Watching him intently. She knew she was doing exactly what he wanted her to do. But damn if she could stop to play into his hand.

He knelt down in front of her and carefully pulled off her boots, staring at her with sheer adoration in his eyes. Lisbon almost chuckled. He was the most annoying, irritating pain in the ass she'd ever had to deal with. You didn't need a willful child if you had someone like Patrick Jane in your life, that was for sure.

She loved him. She could see the loneliness in his eyes and reached down to stroke through his hair, her hand wandering down to cup his cheek. He turned his head and kissed her palm. Pulling off her socks, stuffing them into her shoes. He lifted one of her feet to his lips and kissed her toes before he let his tongue slide over the arch. She shuddered.

He got up slowly, and she straightened in front of him. So close. The feelings were blazing into her face. His gaze hot, urgent, determined. But playful at the same time. Ready to follow his lusts.

"Will you talk to me eventually?" she asked softly.

Her hands found the buttons of his vest and started to undo them. His face was so close, she could sense the texture of his lips. His eyes were huge and as clear as mountain lakes.

"I don't know." He smiled, the motion extending his lips against hers. He moaned with delight. Lisbon's fingers slid the vest off his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor, her fingers swiftly moving to unhook his shirt buttons next. He leaned into her touch. He so much wanted to be naked for her. So much.

"I thought so." She sighed. "I just wanted to get a single honest reaction from you tonight."

Her disappointment hit him deep, the pang sharp and mean. He deserved it, though. His life was a terrible mess, and almost everything he did hurt people he loved. Hurt her.

He took her hand and put it against the considerable bulge in his pants.

"I can't fake everything, Lisbon" he breathed "I want you."

"But you don't trust me." Her voice was matter-of-factly, the pain well concealed in its depths.

"With my life." He moaned when she pushed his shirt to the floor. "But that doesn't mean I dare to tell you everything, Lisbon. I don't trust myself. And I certainly don't trust…I won't put you in harm's way. Not even if you torture me. The less you know…"

"Aww, don't feed me crap, Jane" she growled, "I told you a hundred times that I'm able to…"

"Shhhh," he interrupted, putting his hand against her mouth "you promised not to tell me anything tonight."

She sucked his index finger into her mouth, hoping that fate would grant her the chance to drive him insane, at least. Jane started to sweat. The soft drops growing on his skin before they streamed down in small rivulets. He pulled his finger back and claimed her lips, hot, wet, open-mouthed. He felt starved, so hungry he couldn't see straight. And damn, he'd felt lonely. Lonely as a small boy forgotten by the world.

He enfolded Lisbon in his embrace, letting her heat warm his clammy skin, his lips pressing tightly onto hers. He fed her the groans of his pleasure. Wanted to make her drunk with it.

She opened the buttons on her blouse herself, feeling his hands tremble against her back.

She was a fool. Love's fool.

She would let him lie to her, deceive her, play her. Manipulate away with this goddamn killer smile of his. And at the end of the day, she would still be there to comfort and warm him.

She let the open blouse slide to the floor. Jane fumbled with the hooks of her bra, discarding the garment as if it was nothing but an annoying inconvenience. He groaned when his groping hands met naked skin, and she felt his despair in the sound, his utter need for oblivion. Even his tongue shook against hers with the force of his emotions. Lisbon dug her hands into his thick hair, pulling at the strands. The slight pain made him gasp with ecstasy. Lisbon all but shoved her tongue down his throat, and Jane forget everything, wondering shortly if she might be able to kiss the truth out of him- he lost himself in her warm, wet mouth, everything inside him humming with glee that she would have him, that she wouldn't leave him alone.

Naked. He wanted to be stark naked, now. Lisbon's fingernails scratched his back, leaving red welts in their path, making him squirm with rapture. He fumbled with his belt, metal clicking, jerking when she pushed her hands under the waistband of his pants and underwear, clutching his buttocks in a firm grip.

He shoved the remaining clothes down impatiently, stepping out of them before he started to work on hers, ridding her of slacks and panties in no time.

Finally. He sank into her embrace, welcoming the blunt ache of his enormous arousal. It felt good to hurt sometimes, it pushed him into a frenzied haze, allowed him to ride on instinct for a few precious moments. He enjoyed that Lisbon wasn't a gentle lover, she didn't take a courteous sip, she devoured him, all of him. And yes- he wanted to be eaten alive.

Her fingers drew fiery patterns on his engorged length, and he twitched violently with the monstrous desire that coursed through him.

He pushed her up onto her desk, his grip on her waist firm and unrelenting, almost bruising. She countered the slight pain immediately, dragging her fingernails over the sensitive juncture between his hips and thighs, making him gasp into her mouth. She let her hands wander to his buttocks and pinched him. Hard. His whole body jerked, and his erection seemed to get even harder, bigger. Lisbon smiled into his kiss. Yes, THAT was fun.

She felt him smile back.

"Yess," he hissed, chuckling softly "hurt me, Lisbon…"

She slapped his butt, once, twice, as hard as she could. A jolt of pleasure went through his frame, he rocked against her, throwing his head back.

"Aaahhh," he moaned, the smile still evident in his voice "that's soooo good…"

Damn, he was hard. Like marble. The skin of his shaft like burning satin against the inside of her thigh. She scooted closer to the edge of the tabletop and he grabbed her hips, keeping her in place. He slid inside her with a single, deep thrust, and everything was lost in sensation for a moment, Lisbon felt blind and deaf, the blood rushing in her ears like the crashing waves of an angry sea, filling her completely. Her toes curled. His erection throbbed inside her like a raging entity, so big she burned from the intrusion. He panted into her ear, his hands driving through her hair, thoroughly disheveling the long curls.

Mine, he thought. He would never say it. But he would rather die than let her be taken from him.

He almost lost his sanity with the first thrust, his flesh slapping against hers with bruising force, no soft loving with Teresa Lisbon, and damn, he needed her exactly like this. He let the fire wash over him, the flames so strong they almost ate the flesh from his bones. She moaned heavily with every hard stroke of his cock, her fingers digging into the firm flesh of his buttocks, urging him to go faster, deeper, and the soft pain anchored him, made his nerves flutter and soar, sending burning jolts through his veins. He closed his eyes and lost himself in the sensation of his relentless pumping into her soft, wet sheath, her tight core clutching him like a vise, sucking on his rock hard shaft, demanding that he spent, dammit. But he refused, refused to leave her heat, the merciless caress of her walls, his one gateway into oblivion. So he steeled himself against his desire to come on the spot and took her over and over again, her small body shuddering in his arms, jerking every time he made impact.

Lisbon's skin burned under the onslaught of nameless ecstasy, Jane pounded into her, his cock blazing a path of fire into her core every time he thrust. He was too huge, too hard, too much, but dammit, she wanted more, deeper, harder, her head falling back, a groan wrenched from her lips when his mouth fastened on her throat, his teeth nipping her skin, stopping short of marking her. She didn't care, wanted him to be rough with her, blast the bitterness of betrayal out of her system. The force of his strokes was bruising her, she could feel it, the abrasive friction against her soft sheath, again, again, so hard his balls slammed against her buttocks, and she pushed her hips closer, angled them so she could take more of him, encouraging him not to slow down, oh please, don't slow down now….

He didn't, his arms pressing her closer, his hips slamming against hers. His breath rushed against her ear, raw, urgent, needy, sweet gasps of delirious bliss. He jerked when her fingers slid over his back, the skin so sensitive his senses overloaded, release just a heartbeat away now.

Lisbon went over the edge, the sensations of her climax blasting around him, her muscles coming down on his quivering length with inexorable force, and he felt his erection swell enormously, his shaft expanding, lengthening, before the world exploded. He barely managed to stifle the scream when his seed erupted in large, copious spurts, bathing her sore walls, triggering another orgasm from her that made her speechless with its power.

Her whole body was shaking when she started to relax slowly, and he held her tenderly, though he could hardly stay upright himself. His heart felt full to the brim, so many things he wanted to tell her, but he couldn't. He just couldn't. And he so hoped she understood.

His kisses fluttered against her neck, her shoulders. So small, his agent Lisbon. Despite her strength so vulnerable. He wasn't fooled. She wasn't invincible. And he wouldn't risk her safety.

He felt resignation in the slump of her shoulders, heard the unspoken sigh she held back. As if his thoughts reached her somehow. She knew she wouldn't make him talk anytime soon. And he was just grateful she was here with him anyway.

Her annoyance rose and she pinched him again, making him smile in absurd happiness while his body jerked with the sharp pain.

"You sure as hell belong spanked, Patrick Jane!" she growled when she managed to form the words.

"Please," he whispered, his lips playing with her earlobe "feel free to do so anytime. However you want to punish me- I'll take it gladly and say thank you afterwards."

She laughed softly, and the sound made his stomach clench in joy.

"I love you, you daft moron." She sighed. "And I hate myself for it."

He pulled back, looking at her, and he dropped his shields for a quiet moment, let her read in his eyes what he couldn't say. Her fingers slid nervously over his lips and she nodded briskly. The air seemed to tingle with emotion, she could hardly breathe. She closed her eyes and averted her gaze.

He touched his fingers under her chin, slowly caressing the soft skin. Making her look at him again. Damn, he so loved that sweet whiff of contact. He would never admit it, but he was always ridiculously happy when he could touch her. Just touch. The sweet brush of his fingers against her silkiness felt new and fresh every time, fueled an addiction he couldn't allow himself. But it was there nonetheless.

"You know there are things that can't be fixed, Lisbon, do you?" he said softly. The heat of her naked body was searing him. He felt his sweat run in rivulets down his fevered skin, pooling in his pubic hair. He got hard again.

"Yes," she hissed, wrapping her small fingers around his manhood, hot from her body, making him growl with bliss, "but I'll try anyway, you obnoxious little pest."

He smiled when he bowed down to kiss her.

"I expected no less."

**The End**

_Okay, that was my contribution to this week's episode….I hope you liked it!_


End file.
